Never Left Me
by Shining Azure
Summary: You left us some time ago yet you stayed here. You are 5000 years apart yet you belong to this place. You live in another world yet you never left me. Same story minor changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Yes! I am back! And with a APOLOGY TO EVERYONE! I am terribly sorry for taking ages to update a single story , but I have a reason . As you know I am Mexican and a few days ago was the independence of Mexico soooooooooooooo I had a lot going on those days. What? You might say , well long story short I had a singing cntest as well as a dancing one , I had a math competition as well, oh and a volleyball tournament , also a small play I had to be in , so , yeah a lot. But that didn't mean I forgot about my sight , nnnoooo of course not, in fact I had this story a long time ago just that my DEAR brother ACCIDENTlY broke my labtop . and so yeah. But now its fixed and thus I present to you a new fic. **

**P.S Its probably going to be a two or four shot depends on what ideas I get lol.**

**I do not own Yugioh nor do I own the song Someones Watching Over Me by Hillary Duff**

**Never Left Me**

Red curtains appeared in front of her. In just mere seconds she would be out there, performing one of her favorite song's in the entire world. The song, that one particular song, went perfect with what she felt at that very moment.

Reason? To make long story short, it all happened three years ago. Not too long ago, huh? But for me, it's been forever. You see my life made a big U-turn once I met **him**_ . Atem. Pharaoh of Egypt._ . . .and the love of my life.

My heart yearns to go back to those suspense-filled adventures. Though not so much for the evil-guy-trying-to-take-over-the-world-part, but even so, better then no adventures at all.

My mind went back to one heart-breaking moment of my life. The day the man of my dreams was torn away from us, from me.

I know that was his purpose, but it's not everyday one of the most important people in your life gets pulled away from your side and just leaves to the afterlife, without a word!

I sighed. I couldn't be so selfish. If it was me in his shoes, I would've done the same, surely not the same way, but still. I don't blame him for wanting to go back to his family, friends and other loved ones, quite the contrary; we were happy in doing so, because it made him happy and if he was happy so were we. But still, it hurts.

So caught up in my thoughts I was, that I didn't even notice someone calling my name. Turning around to face the owner of the voice I couldn't help the smile that was crawling its way to my face at seeing who it was.

'Look's like ya finally decided ta hear me out, huh?'-Arms in the air, Joey Wheeler ran over to me, his famous Brooklyn accent being spoken.

A giggle escaped my lips as I stared at one of my best friends. After the departure of Atem, Joey, Yugi, Tristan and I got a lot closer. But the ones, who got the closest, were Joey and me. Not romantically, but more like brotherly. He would always call me to see how I was or what I was doing or he would come over to my house to talk or to ask me tips about how to impress his newfound girlfriend Mai. I, of course, would gladly help him.

'Sorry, guess I'm just kinda nervous is all ''-Truth be told, it's not everyday you sing in front more than two-thousand people!

Joey laughed-'You? Nervous? Are ya sure you're Tea? Or am I in the wrong show?'-He would always know how to cheer me up no matter what-'Hey, don't sweat it, ya gonna do awesome!'-He gave me an encouraging smile, one that I returned happily.

'You're right. Everything's going to be fine'-_'Or at least I hope it will be_'- I shook my head. No. I KNOW it's going to be great.

'That's the Tea I know'.-Joey winked-'Hey , I gotcha a little something, well it's more like from all of us, but hey! I spotted it!'

He pulled out a small black box with a silver ribbon tied to it and handed it to me-'Hope ya like it'-I opened the box slowly and gasped at what was inside. It was a beautiful silver charm bracelet with little silver trinkets all around.

Carefully I took it out of the box and studied it carefully. There were a total of eight charms hanging from it. They were a crystal heart, a duel card, a ballet shoe, a Dark Magician Girl, a Millennium Puzzle, a small Shining Friendship, a key and the last one was . . . .a cartouche. –'We had the trinkets made especially for ya'- Joey said.

Tears were threatening to come out, but I wouldn't let them, this wasn't time for crying. So instead I put on the biggest smile I could make and said-'It's gorgeous, thank you so much!''-We hugged briefly for a moment, before he said that he had to go back so they wouldn't take his seat. I nodded.

His back was now facing me, as I watched him leave-'Oh, shit!'- I heard him curse- 'I almost forgot, rich boy sent these also'- In his hands was a beautiful bouquet of flowers with a small card in the the bouquet I pulled out the small envelope and began reading what the card said, it went like this:

_Sorry I couldn't be there. I hope these flowers will suffice. Wish you the best of luck. _

_Kaiba_

-'How sweet of him to do this'-Tea smiled as she put the beautiful flowers on a table nearby.

-'Yeah, reeaalll 'sweet'- Joey crossed his arms over his chest-'but he still aint datin ya'- I burst out laughing at what he said-'Joey- I tried to speak as I laughed-Seto and I are just FRIENDS, nothing more, ok?'.

The look on Joey's face was priceless; it was hard NOT to laugh. He was always so protective over me, like a big brother is with his little sister.

-'Ok, if ya say so, oh I almost forgot another thing, something to go wit dat bracelet of yours'.-Joey chuckled at my puzzled expression. _'Something to go with my bracelet? What could it be?_'-The more I thought, the more I wanted to know-'What is it, Joe'

'This'-In front of me was a necklace I haven't seen in a long time. To be honest I was shocked to see it. Why? Because that necklace belonged to him, to Atem. The cartouche with his name on it. The cartouche I gave him.

-'The gang thought it would bring ya good luck'-My gaze met his, as he told me to turn around so he could place the necklace on. The lock clasped around my neck as Joey let my long hair flow down loosely again.-'Man, I remember when ya hair was at ya shoulders, and now look at it, it's now at ya waist, girl!'-Joey was always so dramatic about everything.

I giggled-'Yeah, I remember, but you know. ..I love my new hair! It's fabulous! Remind to thank Mai later'-Indeed, the young brunette girl had changed quite a bit, physically speaking. Her once short chocolate-colored hair now reached almost her waist in silky layers. For her concert tonight she decided to style her hair in curls so it looked different, smooth and stylish. On the side of her head she had a small sparkling gold clip.

'Yeah, will do. Did she help ya wit ya clothes too? Cause man girl! I gotta say you look ... I forget it! Ya look hot!'-Tea's cheeks were tinted pink by the complement her blond friend gave her.

Tea's attire consisted of a beige colored sleeveless satin top with a thick brown belt around her slim waist. The belt had thin silver zippers all around, separating the belt in small sections. She wore a chocolate brown silky skirt that reached her mid- thigh along with a pair of dazzling golden high-heel shoes. On her neck she had a small criss-crossed chain that sparkled in the light. Several golden bracelets dangled at her wrist. Big golden hoop earrings could be seen on her ears. Her eyes had gold eye shadow, which made there beautiful sapphire blue color stand out, with black mascara and eye-liner, her lips glossy with light pink lip-gloss. She looked gorgeous.

-'Aww, thanks! Mai is a lucky girl.'-Tea glanced at the small clock on the wall, only to notice that there was only two minutes till the show started!

'Holy smokes! The show is about to begin! I gotta go Joey! Thanks again for everything!'-She was now screaming at him, seeing as she was running to go get prepared.

-'Best of luck, Tea! We'll be in the front row! Cheerin ya on!'-He didn't know if she heard him, because she was now officially out of sight.

The show was sold out!

Not a seat could be seen nor near nor far. Everyone, from little kids to grandparents wanted to see the performance. A group of teenagers were chatting away in there seats. They were waiting patiently for one of their friends to come back from backstage. 'Look, there he is! - A young auburn- haired girl, Serenity, yelled at the group of boys so they could help her brother.

Yugi, Tristan and Duke heard Serenity call out to them. They quickly got up from there seats and ran to help the elder Wheeler get threw the tsunami of people-'Did ya see Tea?'-Wanting to know how there friend was, Yugi was the first to speak.

'She's fine. She loved the bracelet, said it was beautiful and perfect for her.'-The three young boys and girls smiled at this.

Sitting back down and putting both of his arms behind his head, Duke said-'See, told you she'd love it. Man, why I am such an expert with girls.'-He held a finger to his chin and tapped lightly, as if in thought.

'Why I ought a . . . . ! '-Joey was about to launch himself at Duke, when he hears his sister say-'Guys, sit down! The show's starting!'- Quickly the group of teenagers sat down comfortably in there seats, waiting for the friend to come out.

Standing face to face with the drapes, Tea took one last deep breath and it out slowly. Her hand went up to touch the cartouche that was dangling at her neck. She closed her eyes, delicately tracing the engraved drawings on the necklace.

The curtains flew open as she opened her beautiful crystal-blue angel eyes to the crowd before her. The first thing she saw was her friends. Her wonderful life-time friends. Smiling and giving her signs of encouragement. She gave them a warm smile in return.

Slowly she headed her way over to where the microphone was and gently took it into her delicate hands. Putting it close enough for her to be heard, she spoke up:

'Hello everyone. First of all, thank you all for coming, it means a great deal for me. '-She took a quick glance at her friends-'The song that I am about to perform goes to a special person. A person who brought many wonderful things to my life and to others. Though sadly, do to a series of events he no longer is here with us. But we know that he still lives within our hearts and souls. So with great joy and happiness, I dedicate this song to him. Enjoy'-

A delicate sound began emitting from the guitar near hear. Holding the mic tightly between her fingers, she began to sing:

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

Tea's voice was soft and angelic as she continued with the song:

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

Her friends were looking at her in awe as they watched there friend sing there heart out:

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

She glanced up at the ceiling, pretending Atem's face was drawn on it.

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

Yes, it was hard. But she knew that he was grateful for everything they had done for him, and they were grateful for everything he brought to their lives.  
_  
It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

Tea switched the microphone to her left hand now, singing low but loud enough for the crowd to hear her.

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

He was gone yes, but never from her memories, never from her heart.  
_  
Someone's watching over me._

As she finished the song, she couldn't help but close her eyes, and let images of her once dreamy prince come back to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of thunderous, from the youngest child to the eldest grandpa, stood clapping and screaming excitedly. Joey, Yugi, Tristan , Duke , Mai, Serenity and Rebecca stood from there seats and cheered as loud as they could.

Putting on the biggest smile she could, she waved at the crowd and bowed slightly, giving thanks to all.

Completely oblivious to everyone, a tall dark shadow lingered at the back of the auditorium.

**HUZZAH! LOL! I finally did it! I hoped you liked it and sorry if there are grammar mistakes I am a bit sleepy so you get the idea. Please Review! Oh and by the way thank you all for reviewing my last story kiss Me, Please. Love you all and thank you.**

**Here is a small preview of the next chapter:**

_''What are you doing here?'' I was still too shocked to acknowledge what was going on._

_He laughed- "You haven't changed at all, have you?"- _

**OOOoooo who could that be? Find out in the next chappie! See ya!**


	2. unexpected visitor

**Hello! Yes I am back! And with a new chapter too! SOOOOOOOOO sorry for being absent so long but school has been eating my time up so much. Exams are on their way and grades are coming back its all to much pressure! But that doesn't mean I forgot about my story so I checked my poll and I see you want to continue with this story~ That made me happy! Ok so without further u do! I present to you chapter 2!**

**Enjoy! Lol**

**Chapter Two- Unexpected Visiter**

Time truly flies by quick. Mere hours ago she was in the biggest most loudest party she had ever attended to. Of course , none of them were ever hosted for her but this time it seemed as if she had saved the world from an evil being from outer space!

Stopping at a red light , Tea sighed exhaustedly. She couldn't help thinking about the past events that had occurred in her life. So many things had happened so quickly that she barely had time to acknowledge them. Atem's departure, she herself starting a new career in singing , her friends getting older, herself growing older ; not a thing had gone by slow enough for her to actually stop and savor the moment.

The sound of a car honking made Tea get on a plane from La-La land and come flying down back to earth. Quickly she pushed down on the accelerator and drove away, without another thought.

"I guess that sooner or later, things were bound to change, be for good or for bad'' True some events weren't planned , but that's life , sure its not everyday a 5000 year old pharaoh from Egypt suddenly shows up in your life and gives it a 360 degree turn, but hey , its better to have lived it than regret it.

Tea arrived at her two-story cream colored house . Over the years she had been saving up money to buy a house, she didn't want to live forever in her old mouse-sized apartment. So she day by day put aside the money she decided to save up for her dream house and so on and so on. And she did get her dream house. It wasn't near but nor was it far. It was at a perfect location. The house was a creamy color with two floors. Outside there was a big space full of grass and flowers. In the backyard there was a beautiful garden, with a big bean-shaped pool. Flowers of all kinds could be seen every around the house.

Stepping out of her sliver Mercedes SL63 AMG.( **a/n1**) she slowly walked up to her front porch , while looking for her keys inside her big leather purse. When she finally found them, she slid the key through the opening on the door, it clicked allowing her to step foot inside her house.

Tea shut the door and turned around to walk over to her beige marble kitchen. She took a glass out the cabinet , went over to her refrigerator and got the pitcher of ice cold water. She poured herself some , obviously not realizing how thirsty she was before, she gulped the cool liquid down in a second. Putting everything back in its place and washing the cup she used, she climbed up her stairs lazily and headed to her room.

Opening the door, she entered her big master bedroom. The walls were a powder blue color. There was queen sized bed in the middle draped in sapphire blue quilts with white pillows that had embroidered wavy lines on them in light blue. A white desk could be seen in the corner. It had a purple laptop on top along with a few books and papers neatly arranged. A big white closet stood a few meters from the bed. There were two small white leather couches with a small glass table in the middle. White crystals hung from the medium sized chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Lastly , two big thin doors let out to a spacious balcony where you could view the garden and other assets of the city.

Taking her shoes off, Tea headed directly to the bathroom, wanting to take a quick shower before she went to sleep. Clothes on the floor and water running fast, she stepped into the shower and began to wash herself.

About 5 to 10 minutes later, Tea came out of the shower, her light purple towel wrapped tightly around her body. She headed towards her room once again so she could change into her night gown and finally crawl into bed and sleep the night away.

Getting under the covers, Tea sighed once again. It wasn't a sad sigh but nor was it a happy one. It was just one big normal sigh. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"I wonder what Atem is doing at this moment?.-she began softly-"Maybe he is in his bed also, sleeping peacefully or maybe he is thinking about. ..us" Knowing that that's not how she wanted to finish the sentence.

Loving a person is a wonderful feeling, yes it is, but when you love a once great ancient King of Egypt, makes everything a whole lot harder.

Though, Tea knew very well that he would sooner or later leave. Ever since she met him, she had very well in my mind that his destiny was to get his once forgotten memory back and retreat to the afterlife. After all he had done for them, there was no way they would forbid him from returning to his birthplace, or better said, his true home.

Her eyes began to droop, and before she knew , she was on a cloud, flying quickly to dreamland.

A cold chilly breeze made a young brunette girl wake from her profound rest. Sapphire gems began to flutter open slowly as the body of the 19 year old teenager began to emerge from the bed.

Turning her head towards the white and blue alarm clock on her nightstand , the young beauty let out a loud groan in response to what she saw. Who wouldn't actually. The clock marked 3:15 am. Lazily, she pushed the covers off of her body and began to take small steps towards her balcony doors, with the intention of shutting them so the cold wind wouldny penetrate her skin anymore.

Completing her task, she walked back once again to her big warm bed, but before she could even tuck herself back in , a noise was heard. At first , Tea thought she was imagining things, but the sound was repeating once, twice and now three times more louder.

Quickly grabbing her white night robe , she ran out of her room and fled down the stairs to find the source of the noise , she turned on the lights to get a better eye sight of things.. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Tea realized immediately , that the sound was emitting from…her door? True, the sound that was being heard before was coming from her door. It seemed as if someone was knocking.

"Who in Ra's name could be at this hour?'' Frustrated and sleepy , Tea walked over to her door and put her hand on the golden handle. She hesitated for a moment, but then wielded enough courage to open it up , to find out who it was on the other side.

The door creaked open, gently and slowly. The shadow of a figure could be seen due to the lights outside. It appeared to be a man, very tall one that is, he seemed to be wearing a hood of some kind , so his face was impossible to see. Door fully open , Tea stared at the stranger, completely puzzled.

Pushing enough will to speak, Tea spoke softy-" Excuse me sir, not to be rude or anything but…who are you? It's the middle of the night and its truly disrespectful to come knock on somebody's house and wake them from there slumber''- The tall figure hadn't said a word up to now. He slowly started stepping into her house as if it were his own.

Tea , for some reason, let him come inside. It is as if she knew the man in front of her for years. But, who was he? What was he doing here? She turned to him and asked –" What are you doing here?" She was still too shocked to acknowledge what was going on at the moment.

The mysterious man seemed to have smiled because a chuckle escaped his lips. " You haven't changed at all have?" The mans deep voice seemed to ring throughout the entire house. His voice seemed do familiar to her. No, it couldn't be not him-" Haru?" Could this man be her older sibling?

The shadowy figure reached to his head to take off his dark hood that covered it. It fell to his shoulders and Tea gasped at what she saw. Chocolate brown locks reached his shoulders, small rectangular glasses were placed upon his gorgeous hazel-green eyes. It was him. Her older brother Haru!

It looked as if Haru was about to say something but couldn't , do to the fact that his little sister had launched herself at him , giving him a great big bear hug. He was surprised at first, but later faded as he smiled and returned the hug happily.

After about two minutes , the two siblings detached themselves from each other. Smiles written on the faces.

" Haru, I'm so glad to see you! But what are you doing here? Where is everyone else? " Tea was so happy to finally see her brother again. It had been quite a while since they had last seen each other. You see, the Gardner family lived together happily , but sadly, a few unfortunate events occurred that destroyed there happiness. Karin and James Gardner once had a really big discussion one day , and do to that discussion , they had decided to get divorced. The news were unbearable for there three small children, Haru of eight , Tea of 5 and little Anzie of three were devastated when they heard about there parents decision. After a lot of court orders and law suits , the family was separated awfully. The three children were pulled apart from each other , being so young. Mrs. Gardner took custody of Haru and Anzie while Mr. Gardner took custody of Tea. And since that dreadful day the Gardner siblings haven't seen one another in years. And now, here he was. Her beloved brother Haru was right here in front of her, in her house. Oh what joy!

Haru smiled content to see his little sister too-" They are fine. Mom is working at a company as VP , and little Anzie , well she is 15 now so ,maybe not so little- he laughed at Tea's shocked expression- she's great, she is in middle school now, so you can imagine how she is" Tea giggled at her brothers Oh-my-God-she-is-a-handful- face.

"Glad to hear that.- the sapphire eyed girl began-But what about you? What have you been up too?" She motioned for him to follow her into the living room , where they could sit and talk more comfortably.

Haru plopped down on the soft white couch.-"Well , I finished college , and I am currently working as a well known archeologist in New York."- While Tea and her father lived in Japan , her mother and brothers were residing in New York city.-"And well, it's a great job, I am finally doing what I love the most"-Tea smiled sweetly at her brother. She was very happy that her family was doing amazingly well.

The older of the two glanced at the clock on the wall. It was half past four already! Quickly getting of the sofa, Haru began to put on his cloak once again. He turned to see his sister and wrapped her up in a warm brotherly embrace-"Tea , it was great seeing you again, I really missed you so much , Tee-Tee'' The sapphire eyed brunette laughed and returned the hug with equal love.- " I missed you too, Hu-Hu. So much"- When they were younger, Haru, Anzie and her had there own nicknames. Haru was Hu-Hu. Anzie was Zie-Zie and Tea was Tee-Tee (**a/n2**). They thought it was funny calling themselves that.

The handsome hazel/green eyed young man pulled away from her and began walking back to the door of the house, his sister following close behind. When they finally reached it, Haru faced Tea once more.-"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, you were amazing tonight when sang at the Domino Auditorium, everything about you was . .glowing. And the song-he paused , knowing he shouldn't say what he was about to- it was amazing, _you_ were amazing. Congratulations, sis."- Tea smiled and hugged her older sibling one last time.

Chocolate colored bangs were once again covered up by a dark hood as he stepped outside of the house. There was a black mustang parked in front , its color blending in with night. Haru opened up the door to his car and went inside. The sound of an engine starting roared. Glancing back at his sister he said-" By the way, there is someone I would like to introduce you too. Meet me at Café Amour at 10:00 am tomarrow!"- Tea didn't have time to reply since he had already sped off , leaving only a small cloud of smoke in the place he stood mere seconds ago.

Walking back inside, Tea went to directly to her room and laid back on her bed. Not a minute had gone by and she was already fast asleep on her pillow, smile on her angelic face.

The streets were deserted. A single black car was maneuvering threw the wide grey-colored space.

A young man , no more than 22, was driving the vehicle. The cloak he seemed to be wearing had been put aside, letting his rebellious brunette hair fall loosely to his shoulders. Parking in a driveway, he took out what seemed to be a Nokia N96 cellphone. He began to type in the numbers of another persons phone.

Bringing the device to his ear, he waited patiently for the person on the other line to pick up. The phone rang one, two, three times, and on the fourth try, the voice of a man could be heard:

"_Hello?"-_The mans deep voice was a bit groggily, obviously he seemed to have been sleeping.

"Nice to hear you decided to pick up"- Haru told the mysterious man- " Sorry if I woke you, but I needed to tell you what happened"

"_No to worry, I was having trouble resting . especially now"-_The man seemed to have fully waken up , because his voice seemed more sturdy and deeper-_" Anyway, did you see __**her**__? Please tell me you did?"_

Haru smirked , knowing what he was talking about-"Yes, I did. And by the way, I did what you told me to do, tomorrow 10 :00 am at Café Amour , just like you said"

"_Perfect, thank you Haru, I am forever in debt with you"_

"Don't mention it. Just promise me that you wont hurt Tea again"

"_Do you actually believe I would be capable of hurting someone as precious as your sister? Who do you think I am? I would kill myself before hurting your sister. And you know that more than anyone."_

"I know, just re-checking. Its my little sister and I love her very much, I don't want to see her being heart-broken again like you told me"

"_Haru, you have my word, that nothing will ever make your beloved sister shed a tear ever again"_

Haru smiled, knowing he was being truthful.-" I'll take your word for it. Well I have to go. Don't forget about tomorrow. Good night. See ya later."

"_Bye"_

The line on the other side of the phone started beeping, meaning the other caller had hung up. Haru ended the call and put his cell phone back into his jean pocket. He started the car once again and drove away to his apartment.

**Omg! Lol Well that was chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! And once again I thank you all for being so patient. I will be back soon with chapter three! But first a small preview:**

"_**Are you looking **__for someone ma'am?"- The voice of a young man rang threw Tea's ears._

_She turned around to face the owner of the voice, only to be swelled up in surprise and joy._

**OOOhh ..it just got interesting! Lol well gotta go see ya take care! R&R! Bye!**

.


End file.
